1. Field
The present disclosure relates generally to communication systems, and more particularly, to schemes for aggregating data sets for transmission by communication systems.
2. Background
In communication systems, a communication link includes a transmit entity and a receive entity. There may be more than one entity of each kind and entities might switch roles. Every transmit operation incurs some overhead per transmitted data, that is caused by the handling, encoding and physical transmission of each transmitted bit. In many communication systems the transmitted data is divided into discrete data sets, usually referred to as “packets” or “frames”. The terms “data set”, “packet”, and “frame” are synonymous as used herein and may be used interchangeably. In such cases there is usually a transmit overhead that is incurred per transmitted packet. It is desirable to minimize the accumulated transmit overhead.